


Date

by chickencurry00



Series: Main [4]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Date fluff?, Established Relationship, F/F, if theres such a thing, just two happy turtledorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencurry00/pseuds/chickencurry00
Summary: The title is pretty much self-explanatory





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the direct continuation of the previous fic(Green) in this series.

“Hnngggghh…Ange, is that you making that noise?“

No response

"Ange?? What the hell are you doing? Its too damn early and today’s our day off! I need my sleep!!”

Still, no response.

Just seconds ago, Dorothy was enjoying herself running a bakery with both her parents when she had been so rudely woken up and came to realize it hadn't been real. Happy dreams didn't come easy to spies, and having one interrupted was a sure fire way to piss her off.

Sitting up, she saw Ange scurrying about their shared room, her clothes strewn all over her bed and the floor. In her hands, she was holding what looked like a bunch of papers.

She raised her voice get her attention again but noticed the panicked look on Ange’s face. Annoyance now receding, she stretched briefly before standing up and grabbed her partner's wrist firmly to halt her frantic movement.

“Hey….is everything alright?’

Ange looked at her in surprise, as if she had just realized she wasn't alone.

”…….Everything’s fine" she mumbled briskly.

“Right. Ok, just calm down for a bit. Whatever it is, it’s obviously not fine, and since I’m wide awake already in this ungodly hour, I might as well help you with it.”

Eyeing her clothes all over the place and then at Dorothy, she finally settled on yanking her wrist off to sit on her own bed, hands bunched on her lap. Several moments passed before she finally spoke up.

“…..a……..ate…”

“What? I can’t hear you”

“I…….said…….I….ave……ate…..th……cess”

Dorothy strained her ears, but could only make out a name. A familiar one.

A movement drew her eyes to Ange’s lap. Her fingers had clasped her wrist, and the papers in her free hand she saw earlier were in fact flyers. Taking a closer look, she noted they were for various eateries and stores around town. There were some mentioning public parks as well.

...All these and the aforementioned name...

Dorothy grinned widely.

“You got a date with Princess?”

She could have sworn she saw Ange blush, but she looked away quickly to avoid her eyes before nodding.

“When?”

“……..Noon”

“Ok…..so why do you look like it’s you’re going on your first ever mission? Heck, you were calm as hell that time and looked at me funny because I was freaking out a bit. What’s a date compared to that?”

Ange finally looked up, but not without a glare aimed at her.

Choosing to ignore it, she glanced around the room, inspecting the current mess it’s in.

Ange didn’t really have many clothes, and they were usually disguises for their line of work. There was the dress that she always wore for parties, the laundry outfit used for the poison Jack case, and some expensive casual clothing with a blonde wig to impersonate Princess among them. The ones that she did own were quite plain, used more for comfort than to impress.

Ange must have noticed what she was doing because what came next was an audible sigh.

“…..I don’t know what to wear”

A smirk spread across her face as Dorothy looked back at her partner.

“And judging from those flyers you’re holding, you’ve never been on a date before.”

“Look who’s talking, you twenty-year-old”

She rolled her eyes. From the dark circles under Ange’s eyes, her hunched posture, her messy hair, all obvious signs of her distress of her situation. Knowing her ribbing is her way of venting, she bit back her retort.

Though, she couldn't say she wasn't tempted to let her suffer.

“I’ll lend you one of my outfits, though you’ll have to adjust it." Dorothy finally said. "Your.....measurements don’t quite match mine after all." 

As expected, Ange stared at her incredulously.

"Whats wrong with my clothes?”

“They’re not date-worthy.”

She opened her mouth to most likely protest, but Dorothy cut her.

“Look, I'm helping you here. You want to impress Princess right? What better way than to dress up differently than usual? You don’t have the time to buy new ones, and you certainly can’t borrow Princess’. Beato’s and Chise’s sizes are way too small for you as well. That leaves me.”

At that, she went back to her previous silence. But Dorothy waited, looking amusedly at the conflicted look on her partner's face.

“…..Fine……and thanks”

What came afterward sounded like ‘this is the third time dammit’ ,but she ignored it and walked over to her closet to open it, showing her wider and better assortments of shirts, trousers, dresses, suits and shoes.

“Here you go. Pick one. Oh if you want my suggestion, even if it’s different, it still has to suit you. …….hmmm and knowing you, it would have to be practical, but still presentable…………..”

* * *

Princess was ecstatic.

She had managed to clear the day of her royal duties, her reasons cited as 'taking a break’. With her grandmother doting on her, it hadn't been very difficult to have her request granted. She was told that she more than deserved it, and in hindsight, Princess supposed that in being so focused on becoming Queen, she had almost forgotten to relax outside of being a spy, which was actually more dangerous than it was fun.

Getting to spend an entire day with just Ange is quite the dream come true, she thought excitedly as she waited at their appointed place of meet at the palace gates.

She had chosen to wear something simple to not draw unnecessary attention, with a pair of eyeglasses to disguise herself from the city folks. As much as she loves the people of Albion, this day was to be for Ange only.

After all, it’s their first...

.....

She always loved spending time with Ange alone, but as far as memory served, they had never together much outside the academy or the palace. Their meetings had mostly been in secret, done behind their friends and classmates. The last time something familiar happened was at the mall, but that had been part Ange’s plan to escape her assassination attempt. It hadn’t ended well.

In other words, it was their first official date.

The level-headed Princess wasn’t so level-headed anymore.

“Princess!”

She turned to the voice, trying to compose her facial features but froze. Ange had an oxford blue frock coat on she had never seen before, with light frills at its hem just above her knees. Her white inner shirt were decorated with black buttons, and her collars were exquisitely adorned with a black bow tie to match with the one in her hair, which was in her signature braid. The black boots on her feet complemented the peanut brown trousers she was wearing perfectly.

Ange had always been beautiful to her, but as of now, she was absolutely stunning.

“He-Hello Ch-Ange” 

She immediately increased her pace to reach Princess.

“Are you alright?”

“Ye-yes, I’m fine.” she replied as best as she could. Leave it to Ange to notice and assume something was wrong.

Unconvinced, she leaned her forehead on Princess’, checking for a probable temperature. “Are you sure? We can do this another time if you're not feeling well.” 

With her earlier realization and how good Ange looked, the close proximity was almost too much. Her heart hammering and face red, Princess placed her hands on Ange’s shoulders and gently pushed her away.

“I’m really alright Ange, don’t worry about it. I’m just excited to meet you, that’s all”

“Oh...” Ange still looked concerned, but she shyly brushed a stray of her own hair behind her ear."....So am I"

In an attempt to distract herself, Princess summoned her best smile before started turning her body towards the general direction of the city.

“Shall we?”

Ange nodded eagerly and smiled, and for some reasons unknown to Princess, that smile looked several times more blinding than her usual ones. 

"...Yes"

* * *

Ange narrowed her eyes at Princess. They were currently in a popular cafe that Ange had picked out, one that she had researched on and recommended by Dorothy. Princess hadn't stopped fidgeting, and her hands were constantly playing with the ends of her long hair. Any attempt at conversation had been brief, and she couldn't seem to look at her for long.

She knew Princess was fond of exploring the city as she had little chance to do so, and had thought she would be more enthusiastic with her eyes everywhere taking in the city life. But her uncharacteristic demureness only increased her earlier worry.

Every time she had voiced her concerns, Princess had met it with a quick reassurance. As much as she enjoyed her company, her top priority was still her wellbeing.

“Princess, are you su-”

CRASH!!

Ange instantly reached for her gun underneath her coat, anticipating danger.

“Wait, Ange”

Princess was staring out the window. Turned out the earlier noise had been caused by a young girl in ratty clothes, having tripped onto a pile of crates while running. She began to relax when Princess stood up suddenly and quickly head towards the door. She looked to the streets once more and saw a large man in an overcoat going towards the girl. Sensing what was going to happen, Ange placed some money on the table before following Princess.

Once on the street, she saw Princess helped the young girl up and pushed her behind her back as she faced the obviously angry man.

“You little thief!”

“Sir, please, stop shouting, you're disturbing everyone and you're scaring her. Has she done something to upset you?”

“You- This has nothing to do with you. That girl has my purse. She pickpocketed it when I was walking down the street.”

“Are you sure it’s her?”

“Yes! She bumped into me and ran. I searched my pockets and it wasn’t there! Let me search her, I’ll find it myself”

Princess put a protective arm around the girl.

“I don't think you should. She's young lady, and molesting one isn’t very nice”

“You-! I’m-”

“If you would like, I’ll search her for you”

She turned around and kneeled. Smiling apologetically at the scared girl, she slowly searched her, making sure both the man and everyone else around can see she was being thorough as possible. Seemingly have founded something, she stood up and revealed a piece of bread in her hand.

Ange’s eyes widened.

Isn’t that-

“There’s nothing on her except this. Are you really sure it was her? Did you perhaps just dropped it somewhere?”

The man glared at Princess. The crowd around them grew as more people became curious about the ruckus. Feeling conscious now, and that perhaps he was mistaken, he cursed at them before taking off.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ange walked towards Princess. who was kneeling down again to eye-level with the girl.

“Thank you….. she said timidly," but that isn’t mine.”

“Well, it is now” Princess smiled, placing it into her pocket.

The girl’s eyes lit up, and she beamed brightly.

“Oh thank you very much miss! Now my brother and I get to eat for the day!”  
With that she ran down the street happily, turning around once to wave goodbye before disappearing.

“…….You pickpocketed the purse off her, switch it with the bread from the cafe before you search her, and put the purse back before she left?”

Princess smiled wryly.

“He can live without it. Besides, she needs it more than him.”

Ange shook her head. “I would prefer it if you told me first you were going to do that.” 

“I’m sorry Ange,” she said without sounding at all apologetic. Her smile widened “But I was sure I could handle it. Even if it got out of hand, I’m sure you’ll be there”

“Well, you’re not wrong. I was this close to tackling him to the ground”

“That would have been a sight to see, a grown man getting taken down by a girl half his size”

They looked at each other, before breaking into laughter.

It created a sense of ease between them, and Ange felt relieved that their previous awkwardness was finally dissipating. Taking a deep breath, she slowly reached out and took Princess’ hand into her own. Princess blushed, but as they walk away, she intertwined their fingers, swaying their arms slightly. It wasn’t often they can be with each other like this, away from familiar eyes and without a need to hide.

“I’m sorry for worrying you”

“……You’re not talking about that man are you”

Princess looked sideways, embarrassed.

“……I was very excited, but I got nervous when I realized it’s our first official date. I tried to act normally as possible, but…..you just look so ravishing today….”

It was Ange's turn to look away, her cheeks reddening.

A squeeze of her hand caused her to turn back to Princess who had an easy smile on her cheeks.

“Well, Dorothy helped me out just a bit……”

“Ahh, I guess I have to thank her for the wonderful view then.”

If she wasn’t holding Princess’ hand, she would have covered her face. Instead, she settled for burying her head into her chest as deep as possible.

“Oh, Charlotte……"Princess chuckled.

"...It doesn’t take much does it”

* * *

“Can’t you get me another dress that’s not this one?”

“That dress is perfect for you! Come out and let me see!”

“…..No, this is so embarrassing”

“I’m sure you’ll look just fine Ange”

After their little scene near the cafe, Princess had promptly dragged her into this clothing shop and wanted her to try a dress she had picked. She had refused at first, but at the mercy of those pleading eyes, any sort of rebuttal didn't last long.

Well, at least she’ll be happy, though I don’t know why it must be this one, Ange thought resignedly.

“…..Alright, if you say so…”

She stepped out of the dressing room, outfitted in a bright pink dress entirely consisting of frills.

“Oh Ange, you look so adorable!!”

“I have to agree with the young miss. That dress looks like its made for you "

Ange wasn’t sure which was more embarrassing, her dressed in something definitely not for her, or being complimented by Princess, and in front of the shopkeeper at that.

Her eyes fleeted between the floor and Princess, who was shamelessly ogling at her. Her embarrassment only deepened, rendering her entirely unable to speak.

She finally went back into the dressing room, not able to take it anymore.

"Ange, come back! I’m not done looking!”

“No thanks! I think you looked enough”

Princess pouted.

“Awwww, fine I’m going in then"

She opened the curtains a little to let herself in before closing it quickly. She turned around, only to see Ange in the midst of stripping, now covering herself with her arms, face scarlet.

"Princess!!” Ange hissed as quietly as possible.

Princess just grinned.

“Why hello there gorgeous”

“Princess, I’m trying to change here!!! Can’t you wait outside!!”

“Hmmm, maybe I can help?”

Princess slowly reached out a hand, gauging Ange’s reaction. As much as she was finding this fun, she didn’t want her to be uncomfortable in any way.

Ange hesitated for a moment before relaxing.

“Well, I do have trouble taking this off. Could you help me by holding this here?”

“Of course!”

Princess grabbed the garment and pulled it up, face a blush, taking great efforts to not stare at the beautiful expansive skin of Ange’s very toned stomach.

But she couldn't resist an idea as the cloth reached her head.

“Hold on for a moment Ange”

With Ange’s face completely covered, but her facial features still easily made out through the fabric, Princess leaned in and gave a kiss on where her lips were. It was mostly chaste, but she held it for a moment longer before pulling away and bringing the rest of the garment completely over her head.

Ange looked stunned. She brought her hand up to her lips, touching it. Princess just gazed back at her date, who was now only in her undergarments.

Her face reddening further, Ange opened her mouth to speak, words barely stumbling out.

“Did-didyoujust"

"I'm sorry young misses, but are you done changing? There are other customers waiting” the shopkeeper asked through the curtain.

“We’ll be right out soon” Princess replied quickly.

She turned her attention to Ange once again.

“Do you need any more help?"

"N-no, I-I ’ll ma-manage”

She leaned forward once again and swiftly gave Ange’s cheek a peck before turning around to leave.

* * *

 

“Ange, are you alright?”

She had been silent ever since leaving the clothing store. Her hand was back to holding hers, more tightly than before.

They were walking towards the direction of a park which they had planned to take a stroll in after the clothing store when Ange suddenly steered Princess into a nearby alley.

“Ange? What are we doing here?”

She was worried that she had done too much earlier, but Ange remained silent, looking around to check her surroundings. After making sure the coast was clear, she looked back intensely at  Princess.

“Sorry, Princess, but you started this”

And proceeded to press her lips to hers. Hungrily.

Reminded of a past incident, Princess didn’t hesitate in reciprocating.

Their lips seeked each other feverously, sucking and nipping. Ange’s arms circled around Princess’ lower back, pulling her in as close as humanly possible. Princess responded by putting her hands in Ange’s hair, taking off the ribbon to let her hair flow through her fingers and grasp it. They kissed harder, deeper, their tongues joining in when their lips wouldn’t suffice. They couldn’t help but let out little moans, absolute pleasure coursing through the both of them, the outside world meaning nothing at that moment.

They stayed that way, until they no longer could, caused by the damned need to breathe.

Princess panted hard.

“Wow……”

Ange, who was panting herself, managed to speak.

“I’m sorry about that, I…just can’t hold myself back anymore”

Seemingly realizing what she had done, she began to turn her head away. But Princess raised a hand to Ange’s cheek and brought her to face her, caressing it tenderly.

“You don’t have to apologize Charlotte……I quite enjoyed that, but a little warning would be nice.”

Ange smiled brightly, and she couldn’t help but melt at the sight.

“Well, think of it as a comeback for what you did at the cafe”

“I guess there are worse ways for revenge” she tittered. “So…you’ve been holding back the whole time?”

“I-I didn’t know I was, but what you did back there broke the dam, so to speak”

“It’s my fault then” Princess smirked playfully.

Ange picked up her ribbon that had been dropped on the floor and pocketed it. Once again, Princess reached for Ange’s now longer tresses, this time twirling it around her fingers, feeling its smoothness. Ange relished in the moment, enjoying the touch and the sight of Princess' still warm face, before extending an elbow.

“If you would, your Highness?"

Princess giggled before accepting the offer and looping her arm with hers.

"It would be my pleasure”

* * *

 

If Ange thought her earlier embarrassment at the shop was the last of it, she was wrong. Dead wrong.

Currently, with both her hands free, she was covering her beet red face as much as she could. Her heart was hammering, and she couldn’t form any words without stammering. She was starting to wonder if her face would permanently change color with the number of times she blushed today.

“Charlotte…”

She peeked through her fingers.

“Charlotte, I suggest you hold on to me. This is my first time doing this after all, and I don’t want to drop you.”

She eventually complied and wrapped her arms around Princess’ neck.

Earlier, while they were walking around the park, taking in the greenery and the various little critters that popped out here and there, Princess had wished to learn to use the C-ball. Despite her initial protests, Ange had relented, as she always does when it comes to her, and waited for night when the park was secluded. After a few pointers here and there, Princess managed to lift off the ground by herself. What she wasn’t expecting was being swiftly lifted off her feet and carried in her arms like she had done to her before taking off.

Much to her horror, she had squealed. Loudly.

“I’ve been wanting to do this forever. It reminds me of last night” 

“….Not quite…..can we switch already?” Ange said quietly.

Princess pouted

“Let me carry you for a while. You seem to like it so much, so I want to see it for myself. Now I know why, and honestly, it feels great! And it's very romantic too”

“Yes Princess, but I’m really not used to this…..”

“You don’t like it?”

Seeing Princess’ bottom lip jutting out, Ange hastily replied

“No of course not! I mean, I like it!”

Princes continued staring at her intently, before her lips quirked up.

“I knew it. So you do want me to carry you some more”

Ange couldn't believe she fell for it. Trust Princess to even manipulate her into doing something simple.

Well, this does feel nice, she silently admitted.

Not trusting her words at the moment, she snuggled closer, smiling contentedly. Princess’ face lit up as she felt the warm weight on her chest. Securing her grip on her once more, she soared higher into the sky, intending to bring Ange as much joy as possible, just like how she always did to her without fail.

* * *

 

“Ange”

No response

“….Ange”

Again, no response.

“Could you wipe that grin off your face, it's creeping me out”

Ange finally turned to face Dorothy. Expecting her to throw an insult at her , Dorothy was surprised instead when she just grinned even wider.

“Arghhh okok I got it…..I take it was a great several hours?”

“…….The best”

“Alright good for you, now I’m going to bed. Please don’t let me regret helping you out”

“…………..”

“Yeesh now she forgets how to talk”

Nevertheless, Dorothy couldn’t help but grin herself. After the past several nights, it was nice to finally see her partner happy, even if it was slightly disturbing.

I’m gonna make her buy me a drink for this, she thought as she fell asleep, pretending to not hear Ange giggling to herself.


End file.
